bakuganroleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Sketchey
Great! Hi, welcome to Bakugan Role Play Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Sheath page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Airzel-of-haos (Talk) 21:01, November 30, 2011 LOL I take it you are somewhat enjoying your page. If you need anything complex, just say so. Also, I will be uploading the G3 Shade in a few minutes. I suggest you make the blog, it is YOUR creation after all. Power In Demonis. 21:45, December 1, 2011 (UTC) Wazzzup??? Trust me, I am enjoying this. BTW, I left something for you to see on your talk page. Jus' sayin'. Sketchey 19:06, December 2, 2011 (UTC) Eh I was planning on making her a little insane, a little funny, a little stalker-ish, basically what we talked about in gym. Power In Demonis. 21:21, December 2, 2011 (UTC) Aqua: http://bakuganroleplay.wikia.com/index.php?title=Special:NewFiles&image=AquaColorOutline-png Gaia: http://bakuganroleplay.wikia.com/index.php?title=Special:NewFiles&image=GaiaColorOutline-png Nova: http://bakuganroleplay.wikia.com/index.php?title=Special:NewFiles&image=NovaColorOutline-png Rayne forgot to add this. Nova's eyes should be red, and gaia's should be brown :p Sheath: http://bakuganroleplay.wikia.com/index.php?title=Special:NewFiles&image=SheathColorOutline-png Pandora: http://bakuganroleplay.wikia.com/index.php?title=Special:NewFiles&image=PandoraColorOutline-png Senterra: http://bakuganroleplay.wikia.com/index.php?title=Special:NewFiles&image=SenterraColorOutline-png Alrightty! 10/10 on Miricles peronality once again. anyways those color schemes were EXACTLY what I was thinkin'. I guess great minds think alike. I guarantee it. :p Sketchey 18:31, December 5, 2011 (UTC) Um Kimmy, you are supposed to leave the message on the other person's talk page, not your own. When a message is left, they get an automatic notice the next time they come on, so that way they can reply to you easier. Power In Demonis. 21:16, December 5, 2011 (UTC) ummm...Hi..I'm Crimson..One of AoH's apprentices...i enjoy your work that you post on here and i was wondering if you could do a pic of Quantum and Ion, the titanium Bros. and Zoner. Quantum is a Coredem and Ion is a Helix Dargo...They have pages here. Quantum and Ion. You are nothing more than a chess piece..nothing more than a pawn 02:20, December 7, 2011 (UTC)here is a pic of the tree titaniums. Thanks! :) Will do Sonds fine to me. Thanks. ~Crimson as anon. o,o Ok, first order of business. DEAR LORD I MISSED YOU! :D I heard you were Emailing Sophia, so I only figured it was a matter of time until you got back on. ^^ Anywho, also happy you got a scanner. Rayne, Sarah, and I have pretty much left this place be, but who knew the day after the two main stories here got updated that you would just pop up out of the blue. Welcome home, my friend, welcome home. LOL, as soon as I told my grandpa you messaged me, he started asking how you were. Power In Demonis. 21:57, February 15, 2012 (UTC) o,o SOMEBODY BUY MOAR TOILET PAPER! You will love this. Beato-chan showed it to me, and I was like "... Ight, I'm officially a weeaboo just because this song." Power In Demonis. 20:36, February 17, 2012 (UTC) LOL I miss your weird rants XD Power In Demonis. 21:22, February 17, 2012 (UTC) So hey Sorry I haven't been overly active. I have driver's ed =_= Serial Number TAP-X01 23:07, February 22, 2012 (UTC) o_o You never cease to amaze me with your epic drawing skillz. Also, love the Miricle avy. Well made ^^ 通し番号 TAP-X01 22:18, March 2, 2012 (UTC) Hello Kimmy. I would like to inform you of a few new characters. Me and Airzel are now working together on the Raining Blood Saga. I was wondering if you could draw a few of the other characters. If needed the description of them are on on eof the chapters on my blog. If no, I understand. Everyone gets busy, that I understand. If yes, Then I thank you ever so much. Take your time ^^. Also, I have mainly taken over Raining Blood. I hope you are a reader of it. It gets much more heated, and comical. Don't worry it's not all seriousness. I've added a few scenes with your hilarious character, Miricle. I am going to get on posting those chapters now. Thank you for the work you've already done. ~Rayne Art I was informed by AOH that you wished me to draw some of the characters; I haven't forgotten, but I just have absolutely no time. Gomennasai!! ^^; --[[User:DinoQueen13|'DQ13']] ~[[User_talk:DinoQueen13| Nothing amazing]][[User_blog:DinoQueen13| ever happens here]]. 23:09, March 2, 2012 (UTC) It's like You can read my mind o_o lol, we always were close friends. Anywho, I love the ideas. Also, what exactly is this bigger picture that you are making that had the scan of Renian and Nelia? Imma be curious. 通し番号 TAP-X01 14:54, March 3, 2012 (UTC) You drive me crazy But fine, I will wait. I know it will be worth it anyway. LOL, always is :P Also, your drawings are getting quite popular in Plymouth. ^^ 通し番号 TAP-X01 23:25, March 7, 2012 (UTC)